This invention relates to a method for treating a subject with irritable bowel syndrome (xe2x80x9cIBSxe2x80x9d) which comprises administering a low dose of an opioid receptor antagonist to the subject. Specifically, this invention relates to a method for treating a subject with IBS by the long-term administration of an opioid receptor antagonist at an appropriately low dose which will selectively antagonize excitatory opioid receptor functions, but not inhibitory opioid receptor functions, in myenteric neurons in the intestinal tract as well as in neurons of the central nervous system (xe2x80x9cCNSxe2x80x9d). The administration of the opioid receptor antagonist at a low dose enhances the potency of the inhibitory effects of endogenous opioid peptides present in the intestinal tract and the CNS, thereby reducing abdominal pain and stool frequency resulting from abnormally supersensitized excitatory opioid receptor functions. The invention also relates to a composition for treating a subject with IBS, which comprises an effective dose of an opioid receptor antagonist, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
Irritable bowel syndrome is a functional bowel disorder in which abdominal pain is associated with defecation or a change in bowel habit. IBS has elements of an intestinal motility disorder, a visceral sensation disorder, and a central nervous disorder. While the symptoms of IBS have a physiological basis, no physiological mechanism unique to IBS has been identified. Rather, the same mechanisms that cause occasional abdominal discomfort in healthy individuals operate to produce the symptoms of IBS. The symptoms of IBS are therefore a product of quantitative differences in the motor reactivity of the intestinal tract, and increased sensitivity to stimuli or spontaneous contractions.
Due to a lack of readily identifiable structural or biochemical abnormalities in this syndrome, the medical community has developed a consensus definition and criteria, known as the Rome criteria, to aid in diagnosis of IBS. According to the Rome criteria, IBS is indicated by abdominal pain or discomfort which is (1) relieved by defection and/or (2) associated with a change in frequency or consistency of stools, plus two or more of the following: altered stool frequency, altered stool form, altered stool passage, passage of mucus, and bloating or feeling of abdominal distention (Dalton, C. and Drossman, D. A., Am Fam Physician 1997 55(3):875-880). Thus, a hallmark of IBS is abdominal pain that is relieved by defecation, and which is associated with a change in the consistency or frequency of stools. IBS may be diarrhea-predominant, constipation-predominant, or an alternating combination of both.
Persons with IBS exhibit hypersensitivity, particularly hyperalgesia, in response to painful distensions in the small bowel and colon and to normal intestinal function. Furthermore, there are also increased or unusual areas of visceral pain. The abdominal pain is often poorly localized, and may be migratory and/or variable in nature. The pain may be worsened by meals and reduced upon defecation. Furthermore, IBS symptoms, including hyperalgesia, are commonly initiated or exacerbated by stress (Dalton, C. and Drossman, D. A., Am Fam Physician 1997 55(3):875-880).
IBS is estimated to affect up to 20% of the adult population worldwide. Women apparently are more often affected than men, and the prevalence of irritable bowel syndrome is lower among the elderly (Camilleri, M. and Choi, M. -G., Aliment Pharmacol Ther 1997 11(1):3-15). It also seems clear that psychological factors, either stress or overt psychological disease, modulate and exacerbate the physiological mechanisms that operate in IBS (Drossman, D. A. et al., Gastroenterology 1988 95:701-708).
Some studies suggest that only about 10% to 50% of those afflicted with IBS actually seek medical attention. Nonetheless, IBS still accounts for up to about 3.5 million physician visits per year, and is the most common diagnosis in gastroenterologists"" practice, accounting for about 25% of all patients (Camilleri and Choi, 1997). In a study published in 1993, persons afflicted with IBS were found to have more frequent doctor visits, a lower quality of life, and to miss three times as many days from work as those with no bowel symptoms (Drossman, D. A., Dig Dis Sci 1993 38:1569-1580). As a consequence, persons with IBS incur higher health care costs than those without IBS (Talley, N. J. et al., Gastroenterology 1995 109:1736-1741).
Attempts to treat IBS generally focus on either (1) treatments directed to the intestinal tract (so-called xe2x80x9cend organ therapyxe2x80x9d) or (2) treatments directed to affective disorders mediated by the CNS which are associated with IBS (Farthing, M. J. G., Drugs 1998 56(1):11-21). Among the former are gut transit accelerants, such as wheat bran, soluble fiber, and polycarbophil calcium, for constipation-predominant IBS; antidiarrheals, such as loperamide, diphenoxylate, and codeine phosphate, for diarrhea-predominant IBS; and anticholinergics and smooth muscle relaxants, such as cimetropium bromide, pinaverium bromide, octilium bromide, trimebutine, and mebeverine, for diarrhea-predominant IBS and abdominal pain. In addition, alterations in diet have been targeted for those patients with food sensitivities or food allergies.
The end organ therapy treatments for IBS have proved ineffective or contain inherent drawbacks that limit their usefulness. For example, while the gut accelerants are useful to accelerate gut transit, they also exacerbate abdominal pain and bloating. Likewise, while antidiarrheals, such as loperamide, are often effective in treating diarrhea-predominant IBS, they are ineffective in treating the additional symptoms associated with IBS, such as abdominal pain. As a consequence, end organ therapy often is limited to patients with mild or moderate symptoms.
The anticholinergics and smooth muscle relaxants are effective in relieving pain associated with IBS, although their effects on other symptoms associated with IBS is unclear (Committee, Gastroenterology 1997 112:2120-2137; Pace, F. et al., Digestion 1995 56:433-442). In addition, some of the most effective compounds in these classes are not available for use in the United States, since they have not been approved by the Federal Food and Drug Administration (Committee, 1997). Finally, dietary alterations are of limited utility for a small segment of IBS patients.
Central nervous system treatments have received attention as potential IBS therapies because of the well recognized link between affective disorders and IBS, and also because of the disturbances in bowel health that occurs in individuals with these disorders. The tricyclic antidepressants, such as amitriptyline, imipramine, and doxepin, are frequently used to treat IBS, due to the neuromodulatory and analgesic properties of these compounds, which are independent of their psychotropic effects. However, because of their psychotropic properties, administration of these drugs requires long-term care, and are usually only given to patients with severe or refractory symptoms, impaired daily function, and associated depression or anxiety attacks. Furthermore, the newer antidepressants, in particular the specific serotonin reuptake inhibitors, such as fluoxetine, serraline, and paroxetine, have not been shown to be more effective than the tricyclic antidepressants, although some anecdotal evidence suggests these compounds may have fewer side effects (Committee, 1997).
Nalmefene glucuronide, an opioid receptor antagonist, has been investigated as a treatment for constipation-predominant IBS (Chami, T. N., et al., Am J Gastroenterol 1993 88:1568 [abstract]). Over an eight-week period, eight patients received 16 mg nalmefene glucuronide three times a week. While the patients reported decreased transit time and increased stool frequency, nalmefene glucuronide did not reduce abdominal pain or bloating, and stool consistency was not improved. The present inventors believe that the failure of nalmefene to treat pain associated with IBS can be attributed to the fact that this study used a high dose of nalmefene which antagonizes both excitatory and inhibitory opioid receptor-mediated functions in the gut as well as in the CNS. This view is supported by recent evidence that 1,000-fold lower doses of nalmefene (ca. 15 xcexcg, IV) have been shown to markedly enhance morphine""s analgesic potency (Joshi et al., Anesthesiol. 1999, in press), whereas doses of  greater than 0.5 mg markedly attenuate opioid analgesia (Konieczko, K. M. et al., Br J Anaesth 1988 61(3):318-23).
Recent reports of successful treatment of IBS patients with high doses of the kappa opioid agonist, fedotizine (30 mg, three times daily) (Dapoigny, M. et al., Dig Dis Sci 1995 40(10):2244-9; Gue, M. et al., Gastroenterology 1994 107(5):1327-34) may be due to masking of supersensitized excitatory opioid receptor activity in the gut by activation of inhibitory opioid receptor functions, analogous to methadone maintenance of opioid addicts. Supersensitized excitatory opioid receptor functions in the gut may also result in tolerance to the analgesic effects of endogenous opioids (Wang, L. and Gintzler, A. R., J Neurochem 1995 64(3):1102-6), which could account for the abnormal visceral pain associated with IBS.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,578 discloses that the analgesic potency of bimodally-acting opioid agonists can be enhanced, and the tolerance/dependence liability reduced, upon coadministration of ultralow doses of selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonists. As used herein, xe2x80x9cexcitatory opioid receptor antagonistsxe2x80x9d are compounds that bind to and inactivate excitatory opioid receptors, but not inhibitory opioid receptors, on neurons in the nociceptive pathways. Such selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonists include, when administered at appropriately low doses, naloxone, naltrexone, etorphine, and dihydroetorphine. The selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonists attenuate excitatory, but not inhibitory, opioid receptor functions in nociceptive (pain) pathways of the peripheral and central nervous systems. As a result, symptoms associated with activation of excitatory opioid receptors, such as anti-analgesia, hyperalgesia, hyperexcitability, physical dependence and/or tolerance effects, are blocked, whereas the analgesic effects of bimodally acting opioid agonists, which are mediated by the inhibitory opioid receptors, are unmasked and thereby enhanced (see Crain, S. M. and Shen, K. -F., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1995 92:10540-10544; Crain, S. M. and Shen, K. -F., Trends Pharmacol Sci 1998 19:358-365; Ann N Y Acad Sci 1998 845:106-25; Shen, K. -F. and Crain, S. M., Brain Res 1997 757(2):176-90). The predictions based on these preclinical studies have been recently confirmed by clinical studies on postsurgical patients which demonstrated that cotreatment with morphine plus low-dose naloxone or nalmefene markedly enhanced the analgesic potency of morphine administered over 24-hour test periods (Joshi et al., Anesthesiol. 1999, in press; Gan, T. J. et al., Anesthesiol. 1997 87:1075-1081).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,578 further discloses that ultralow doses of naltrexone can, alone or in combination with low-dose methadone, provide effective longterm maintenance treatment for opioid addiction to prevent relapse to drug abuse. Furthermore, ultralow doses of selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonists can be administered alone to chronic pain patients to enhance the analgesic potency and reduce the tolerance/dependence liability of endogenous opioid peptides, such as enkephalins, dynorphins, and endorphins, which are elevated in chronic pain patients (Crain and Shen, 1995). However, there is no teaching or suggestion in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,578 that administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist would be useful in treating symptoms of IBS. In particular, there is no teaching or suggestion that administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist would be useful in treating symptoms of IBS that are unrelated to the nociceptive pathways, such as stool frequency or consistency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,943 also discloses a method wherein coadministration of an ultralow dose of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist with a bimodally-acting opioid agonist selectively enhances the analgesic effect of the bimodally-acting opioid agonist while reducing the undesirable side-effects associated with longterm administration of the opioid agonist. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,943 does not disclose that a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist can be used in the absence of a bimodally-acting opioid agonist.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,876 and 5,767,125 also disclose a method to selectively enhance the analgesic effect of a bimodally-acting opioid agonist while reducing unwanted side-effects associated with the administration of the opioid agonist by coadministration of the opioid agonist with an amount of an excitatory opioid receptor antagonist, such as naltrexone or nalmefene, effective to enhance the analgesic effect of the bimodally-acting opioid agonist while reducing the undesirable side-effects. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,876 and 5,767,125 disclose use of an excitatory opioid receptor antagonist alone for treatment of opioid addicts, and do not teach or suggest that administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist would be useful in treating symptoms of IBS. In particular, there is no teaching or suggestion that administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist would be useful in treating other symptoms of IBS, such as stool frequency or consistency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,348 relates to a method for reducing hyperalgesia associated with administration of nerve growth factor or related growth factors. The method comprises administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist prior to or simultaneously with the administration of nerve growth factor. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,348 does not disclose that the selective opioid receptor antagonist may be administered in the absence of nerve growth factor, and does not teach or suggest that the administration of a selective excitatory opioid receptor antagonist alone would be useful in treating IBS.
The present invention is directed to a method for treating a subject with IBS. The method comprises administering to the patient a low dose of an opioid receptor antagonist. In addition, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition, comprising an effective dose of an excitatory opioid receptor antagonist, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.